Fall Away
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: [Literati] Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat, melancholy and cool, kind of bittersweet.


**Summary: (Literati) Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat; melancholy and cool, kind of bittersweet.**

**Setting: Mid season two-ish.**

**Notes: This is a short little ficlet that popped into my head as I was listening to the song which inspired the other Lit oneshot I am working on at the moment. The two fics, however, are entirely unrelated.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Summary is a line from Anna Nalick's "In My Head," which I don't own.**

**Fall Away**

Faster. Faster. Your heart speeds and mine follows.

I know we shouldn't be doing this. You know we shouldn't be doing this.

Stolen kisses. Anywhere. Everywhere. Sporadic, intense, heated.

Melancholy. Bittersweet. I'll never have you in the sense that I want you. We'll never be together as boyfriend and girlfriend. We're not designed for it.

I never thought I would do this. I always thought I was the kind of person who would stay faithful to her boyfriend. No, I don't plan on sleeping with you.

Then again, I never planned on kissing you either.

As you toy with my bottom lip, I shove you against the storeroom wall. You know I don't like to be played with. Instead, you take my lip and suck on it. Hard. I whimper. There might be a bruise tomorrow, but I don't care.

I need you. I. Need. You.

Those words sound so foreign. I never thought I would need anyone but my mother.

God, my mother. What would she say if she knew? I don't even want to imagine.

If someone walked in on us right now, I wouldn't be able to explain. I said once that there was no explaining attraction. Well, if that was true, then this thing between us is truly inexplicable, because I don't even know what it is.

Attraction. Passion. Some kind of link that goes beyond the physical.

It's intense, heated, primal.

Rhythm. I feel the rhythm of your heart, your hands as they stroke through my hair and down my back. You make me shiver.

We have to stop this, soon. Luke will get suspicious and come and check on us.

God knows, that's the last thing we need.

I know this thing between us won't last. You know it won't, too.

That's why we're so desperate. We have to savor every moment, every kiss, every touch, sigh, glance. Because eventually, we'll either be caught, or I'll put a stop to it. I like to think it will be the latter, but, honestly, I don't think I'm that strong.

At last, I pull away. You know why; no words are necessary.

You take a few seconds to collect your breath, as do I.

Lingeringly, you bring your hand up to my lip and brush it, softly.

I shudder, nearly grasping your shirt to pull you to me again. But I know I can't.

I know we'll wind up meeting somewhere tonight, after my date with my boyfriend. I don't like to say his name anymore. It doesn't cause me happiness. I only wish it was your name on my lips.

But it isn't.

You're about to leave, but I stop you with a sound. You turn, gaze colliding with mine, and it's like I'm looking in a mirror, everything swirling around in those beautiful onyx orbs of yours.

I reach out, feel your heartbeat. You do the same to me.

They're still beating to the same rhythm; our connection is tangible. This time I can't help it; I pull you in for one last kiss.

Now that I've known you, I can barely live without you. Every minute of every day, I think of you. I want to fall away with you, fall away into the previously unknown realm of us, where all the circumstances opposing us are crushed, burned, destroyed.

Fall away from the familiar. Fall away from the mundane. Fall away from everything but the way you make me feel.

I know it isn't forever, so we have to make it last.

Fall away to the sound of our hearts beating faster, faster, faster...

**The End**

**A/N: Yeah...not really sure what to make of that. I wrote it in about fifteen minutes, and it's not in the style I usually write. Oh well; I think I like it. Share your thoughts, please and thank you; reviews are heaven!**


End file.
